oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Essiel Noblebraid
"In the name of my mother, I will watch this world evolve." History Essiel was born in a demiplane of fast time to allow Iomedae to give birth without missing that much time within the realm of Heaven. Here she would live till the age of 16. Within this demiplane she would be taught by her mother in the ways to becoming a Paladin and the language of Infernal and Celestial. Here she would learn to fight in a certain way along with slowly learning means to cast certain spells. At the age of 16 Her mother would bring her out of the demiplane which would have had 16 days pass. After she exits the demiplane she would not see her mother that much more often. Instead she would be watched over more by her mothers followers. It is here she would start to learn more of the world she now lives in, the one her mother lives in. She would learn the ins and outs of Heaven that she could get herself into. Having a Solar watch her most of the time and even help teach her to ride a horse. She would then get better at this so much so that she would see to become proficient in this as well as being a Paladin. She would live her life interacting with the other children that were still around of Iomedae as well. In recent times though, with not much else to really keep her entertained and failing to really get into the jails of Heaven any more, Essiel spends time riding around on her horse. One day her mother called for her, telling her she has something for her. So she set off to find out what. Iomedae told her daughter, when she arrived, to sit. As she sat, Iomedae handed her a spear, the one she had been using, and told her that this gift will help her in the times to come. With confusion Essiel would look to her mother and ask back times to come? Iomedae would tell her that she has sensed a surge of power on a certain planet on the Material plane, far from her home planet. She thinks that this is a convergence of evil and good and that she is to send Essiel there. To watch, learn, gain some vital experience. Essiel smiles wide, seeing that her mother has given her such a gift. Thus she ends up in Haven, coming right into the main Cathedral of Iomedae. Appearance Essiel stands a an even 5' 6" but that does not deter her. She glows when in the right light. She has done so since her birth. Blossoming fully within the realm of Heaven with her mother. Her face always looking with joy at learning new things. Her hair flowing down her back to her shoulder blades with a light brown hue to it. The feeling like that of silk with how she takes care of it. Eyes that can look into the intentions, yet also seem calm and welcoming. Light brown as well, they gleam with the prospect that she can hopefully bring about honor and valor to warriors. Personality She can be rather coarse at times when it comes to meeting someone new. She can warm up to them though if their intentions align and are not evil. With be raised with her mother, Iomedae, she has learned to not be too quick to judge all those who may be evil. Mainly those who align with Asmodeous. When seeking out battle with a foe, she will usually look to those that she deems able to give her a challenge. She has been taught the way to lead from her mother up in Heaven, even playing some games with a few residencies of the plane with mock battles of certain citations. At this position she is calm and collected, but makes note to try and keep the losses of forces to a minimum. She shows mercy to her foes except to those that have wronged her in ways she deems unhonorable. Honor and Valor are core standards of her life, spreading the courage to those who wish to lead or fight in war and against the forces of evil. Flaws Can think too highly of her self at times. More accustomed to be around higher beings. Those around here she deems lower may be talked down too. Might stop that when she sees them on equal grounds, may take a bit though. Category:Player Characters